Coming of the Fae
by Moon Fox
Summary: Little did the Russian gypsy girl realize how closely tied to the world of magic her own family tree was. Her power lay dormant until she summoned the spirit of Baba Yaga, releasing a birthright long forgotten, even by the world of the Fae. A mysterious stranger arrives in town, drawn by her potential. Lost Girlish smut. Future!Merlin/Kenzi Serious spoilers for S2 Lost Girl
1. Chapter 1

Lost Girl/Merlin X-over M rated, Kenzi/Merlin

Post S2 e4 Lost Girl Future Merlin fic. **SMUT!**

Summary: Kenzi always knew she was different, when she came into the world of the Fae. Little did the Russian gypsy girl realize how closely tied to the world of magic her own family tree was. Her power lay dormant until she summoned the spirit of Baba Yaga, releasing a birthright long forgotten, even by the world of the Fae. A mysterious stranger arrives in town, drawn by her potential. (Historical note: a Romanized version of Merlin's name is Merlinus Caledonensis)

Disclaimer: don't own Merlin or Lost Girl

I don't know how far I'm going to take this. It may be a oneshot, or I might make it a behind the scenes for the rest of season 2 Lost Girl, but couldn't help the thought of… Merenzi or would it be Kenlin shipping. Smut. Yummy smut. You have been warned! (although this first chapter only teases a bit)

(*~*~*~*)

Kenzi was on her fourth, or perhaps it was her fifth-teenth shot of the night. Along with the beers, she really couldn't keep track. Nor did she really care. Bo was off doing Bo-ish type things, with some Fae something or other, still trying to kill the pain Dyson left her with and the betrayal she got from Lauren, although Bo was doing much better after she nearly drowned trying to save her BFF. Wolf-man and Hale… hell she didn't care where they were or what they were doing. Or, more precisely in Dyson's case – who he was doing. She squinted one eye then the other as she watched Trick pull out one of his most expensive bottles of liquor and pour it in a glass. Stupid actual customers, always getting the good stuff. Why couldn't she have some? Maybe she just needed to learn another of the short barkeep's secrets and up her deal with him from cheap booze to top shelf wonderful. Both her eyes flew open and she ooohed when the beautiful golden liquid was placed in front of her.

"Wait!" She said in her loud high pitched voice, grabbing Trick's hand. She glared at him suspiciously, "What do you want, Trick-maester?"

Trick chuckled, that annoying little shit was always up to something, she thought. Or maybe she was just that amusing with a rainbow of extensions feathering out in every direction from her jet black hair. It couldn't be the way she was dressed, her six inch stiletto healed thigh boots, dark patchwork mini-skirt, a leather bustier snagged from an unsuspecting roommate, and the dark gray skeletal 'hello kitty' knit fingerless gloves…naw. "Guy down at the end of the bar bought it for you."

Kenzi looked down at the other end. Things got a bit blurred around the half-way point, marked by the sign with the bar name on it. Anything beyond, including whoever was wonderful enough to buy her the drink, lost beyond it. "Is he cute?" She asked Trick through her closed teeth, while keeping a smile on her face, "Or is he some sort of weird, O. M. G., he's gonna slaughter me and eat me in the middle of the night type of creeper fae?"

The retired blood king glanced down at the man and back at Kenzi, "I actually think he's human. Which, is a bit odd."

"Wow, totally, because a human in the Dal? Who would have ever guessed?" She feigned complete shock before breaking out in drunken giggles.

Trick looked back down at the young man, he was perhaps in his mid-twenties, yet the crystal blue eyes seemed much older. Something seemed familiar about him, although the Blood King couldn't quite put his finger on it, but somewhere inside, he knew the man had a good soul. "I don't think he means any harm. You should be fine." He surprised himself by saying this, briefly considering that perhaps it was something mystical causing him to be so complacent, normally this alone would be cause for concern in the old Fae, but he soon dismissed it to the back of his mind when another of his patrons called for a drink.

Kenzi raised the glass and smiled, hoping the purchaser got the message of thanks and took a drink. "Mmmm," she moaned licking her lips as the smooth flavor slid down her throat, "That's some yummy stuff."

"Well I should hope so," a delicious voice with a decidedly British accent stated softly behind her. "It is one of Fitzpatrick's best scotches."

She spun around on her bar stool to see the source of the beautiful words, and kept spinning nearly off the seat. The man caught her calmly, suppressing a laugh. His arms were amazing, not beefcake quality, but neither were they twigs, just the perfect amount of tone. She looked up from his chest, into a face that was amazing, although a bit angled, his high cheek bones, contagious smile, and gorgeous eyes the color of the sky, his ears stuck out a bit, but it gave him perfectly, absolutely normally, handsome human features.

"Hi," Kenzi purred, "You just totally saved me from falling flat on my ass. That was so awesome of you! You gorgeous man, are my hero!" She patted his chest, feeling the well-toned muscles underneath. A tingling of excitement went through her, and she could feel herself blushing, but it might have been the alcohol, and not necessarily the perfect human male specimen currently holding her upright and buying her drinks, and saving her from the certain doom of complete embarrassment of falling flat on her face. Naw, it was definitely just the liquor.

"You know, maybe I'll have to buy you a drink another time, it looks like you've had enough."

"WAIT! I cannot let this go to waste, not something that is … ok maybe not the MOST precious gift I've ever received, but certainly right up there, let me tell you. So I must make the sacrifice and imbi-ibebebe this …"

"Alright, I'll get you another glass of it later." He picked up the scotch and placed it further back on the bar, out of her reach. "You've had enough tonight it seems. I think you need to get home."

He helped her outside the bar, she was leaning on him, her arms wrapped around his torso and giggling into his shirt. They made it to his car without tripping, and she gasped. "Oh My God, is that a Porsche?"

He nodded, reaching in his pocket for the keys.

"Dude, I totally don't even know your name, and here you are buying me expensive drinks and taking me home in a Porsche!" She stopped suddenly, sobering up – barely. "You're not going to try and take advantage of me are you?" Her black painted fingernail poking into his chest.

"My name is Cale and well, not unless you want me to," He answered her truthfully, his deep voice lingering silkily in her ears. She was beautiful with her black hair and pale green-blue eyes. They reminded him of someone he cared about many years ago, although Kenzi' face was softer and held an air of innocence from all the darkness the world could hold.

"Wow, man that is so cool of you!" She couldn't help herself, and Kenzi knew it was totally out of her normal nature, but she was drunk and sick of her best-y roomie always getting the guys with her cleavage and her succubusing ways. Trick said the guy was cool and human, so what did she have to worry about? She grabbed the front of Cale's shirt and pulled him down, pressing her lips heavily against his.

He paused at first, but the taste of her, beyond the drink, was intoxicating. The magic boiled just under her skin, calling to him. The fact he had kept himself aloof for many years from the world taking its toll on his self-control. He pressed her back against his car, his firm hands on her hips, massaging the tops of her butt cheeks through the skirt. Kenzi's arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers threading through his luxurious dark hair as she moaned softly against his lips. His tongue slithered out, caressing hers, imploring them to part and allow him entrance. She gasped and accepted it willingly.

He leaned farther into her, one of his hands dropping lower, caressing her ass and lifting her slightly, while the other moved up her side. His fingertips gentle as a feather trailing up under her arm until just below her breast. Cale's palm smoothly wrapped around the outside, giving a light squeeze, his thumb brushing over her nipple. Even through the bodice he could feel it harden under his touch.

She felt his length pressing into her between their clothes, stiff and ready. Her vivid imagination of what he might feel like inside her if his deliciously sensual kiss was anything to go by, already creating a wetness between her legs.

A cough and low whistle from some of the bars other patrons as they passed on their way in broke the couple apart. Cale's mind quickly came back to him; he pulled away from her, breathing heavily, his blue eyes filled with lust for the woman before him. He had not planned on this turn of events when he came to find the source of the magic he felt in his dreams. He swallowed down against the rising emotions, "I should probably take you home."

"Uh huh," she managed breathlessly. In a daze as he opened the car door, and helped her inside. He moved around to the driver's side…which Kenzi realized with a sudden burst of clarity, was on the wrong side of the car! "Holy shit! You are so fae-king British, aren't you!"

Cale froze momentarily, completely at a loss of how to respond, "Um… yes?" He laughed, starting up the car. "So, your place or mine?" He reached his hand across the middle laying it on her thigh, just below the hem of her skirt, rubbing her leg, fingertips tracing up and down the inner thigh.

"Ya know, my roomie might be, uh, what's the word, 'entertaining' company of her own. So, what the fae!" She stuck her chin up and attempted her best British accent, "Home, James…or Cale, or…"

Cale let out another laugh that made her insides tingle – this time definitely not from the drink- as he put the car in gear and sped off, causing Kenzi to fall back against the seat with a squeal of delight.

(*~*~*~*)

AN: So should I try to continue this? (although it might be a bit slow since I'm working on another fic) Let me know what you think, PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you Kalidi97 and aveave for reviewing! And to those that faved this, you guys are awesome!

* * *

The sheets felt amazingly soft as her hands stretched and reached out against them. Kenzi never remembered her own bed being so comfortable, her eyes flew open. "Omygod, omygod, omygod, omygod!" The events of last night, well a few of them anyway, came flooding into her mind. She was drunk, and depressed, and there was this guy…total hotness, and he had a Porsche. "Think Kenzi, think!" She told herself. Her body felt…well not like she expected and it was almost a disappointment when she looked at herself and noticed her clothing was still on.

The only thing removed was her boots. She squealed softly in fear sitting upright on the luxurious bed. "Ow, not a good idea." Kenzi fell back on the pillows with a wave of dizziness. "Hang over! Yuck." She rolled her tongue over her teeth and around the inside of her mouth and she grimaced, "Ugh cotton mouth."

Moving much slower, she rolled to the edge and attempted to sit up again. Her beautiful foot wear was sitting beside the bed, placed carefully together in a way that wouldn't harm the tall leather of the legs. Blinking her eyes, she scanned the room. "Whoa, talk about minimalist." It had all the needs- bed, end tables, dresser, alarm clock and lamps, but nothing personal that could tell her anything about the man she came home with. "Speaking of…"She mumbled through her teeth. The man was nowhere to be seen.

She ran her hands over herself, feeling confused. "Bodice, still on. Skirt, pantyhose, and underwear- not removed." Pressing the heels of her hands over her eyes she forced herself to remember the events. "Ok, so hot and heavy at the car. Parking garage, more yumminess, elevator… So, what? I've been taken hostage by some rich hotty weirdo who didn't take advantage of me?!"

Kenzi pushed herself off the bed and managed her way to one of two doors along the wall. "Whoa, closet of my dreams." A spacious walk-in nearly as large as her own bedroom greeted her, "Very underutilized. God my shoes would lurve filling this up." Only a small section of the dressing room slash closet held the man's – Cale?- she thought his name was, clothing. They seemed simple, yet nice, as her fingers trailed over a couple of suits, a scant supply of jeans, and t-shirts. "Wow, t-shirts, actually hung up."

"I figured since I had the space, I might as well use it."

Kenzi spun around toward the door, her eyes wide, "Um, sorry, I was just thinking how much my shoes would want to live here."

Cale chuckled, dipping his head. His blue eyes sparkling, "Just met last night, and already thinking about becoming my flat-mate?"

"NO! No, nonono, no, just my shoes." They stared at one another for a few seconds, caught in the mystical draw that pulled them together the night before. His lips looked so full, red and soft, his masculine jaw line firm and strong. Her eyes swept over him, standing there in a rumpled button down shirt – all but the bottom few buttons still together giving her a glimpse at the center of his naked chest underneath. His muscles, well defined on the pale skin, covered with a light dusting of black hair that ran downward into the top of his pants.

He couldn't be called furry, by any accounts, but it was definitely a nice bit of au natural. Kenzi, suddenly realized where it was leading her eyes. She blinked and looked away, feeling embarrassment spread into her cheeks. Pursing her lips, she swallowed, "Um… bathroom?"

Drawing a breath, he turned his head away, and Kenzi realized he'd been checking her out as well. Moving out of the door, he pointed past the closet to another door down the wall.

"Thanks," she mumbled, trying not to look. "Um… don't suppose you have a shirt I can borrow?" She asked, acutely aware of how exposed the bodice left her feeling.

He nodded stiffly and motioned for her to take her pick, trying desperately to keep his hands under control. Without her boots, she was the perfect height to give him a beautiful and tantalizing view of the milky white cleavage between her breasts. He wanted nothing more than to unlace the bodice and help her free her confined bosom. He felt himself rise as she brushed past and darted to the bathroom. Finally releasing his breath and slumping against the wall when the bathroom door closed. He combed his fingers through the dark mess of hair.

It had been so long since he felt anything remotely like he did now. The instant spark that flared in his soul the moment he touched her, saving her from falling off the barstool. Through the centuries he'd made connections and friendships. He even kept a woman or two, although each time was far too short in the experience of his seemingly immortal lifetime. He still carried with him the purpose of his life, his destiny to his fallen friend.

For a while, nearly a millennia ago, he'd been a part of the Fae community, since he didn't fit into actual human anymore, if he ever did. That hadn't worked out so well in the end and Merlin, now calling himself Cale, left it behind. Choosing afterwards to remain aloof of any one group. He used his magic to shield himself from prying eyes of the Fae, and always moved on before any humans could get suspicious of his un-aging quality. It was a hard long life, and now there was this girl.

Pale green eyes that could look right through a soul, hair dark as a raven's wing… with neon accents. He shook his head, his thoughts taking a turn and making him really wonder about the fashion statements he'd begun to witness in the last fifty years. Cale left his musings by the closet door and decided coffee was in order for him and his guest.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenzi stared at herself in the mirror and began removing the bodice, groaning with pleasure at the release. Her eyes shifted side to side as her natural curiosity took over. Clean lines and beyond neat, just like the rest of the… well at least the bedroom and closet that she had been conscious to see. She bit her bottom lip and glanced toward the door as if worried someone would bust in on her snooping around.

Top drawer – nicely placed toiletries, completely organized and easy to find. She picked up the toothpaste and smeared some on her finger, trying to rid herself of the morning after mouth. Shaving kit, deodorant – she opened the cap and sniffed. No smell, that was good, so she put a little on. Next to it was a bottle of cologne- unscrewing the lid and smelling it. She swooned at the masculine, but not over the top scent and felt herself smiling, remembering the way he smelled as his mouth meshed perfectly with hers outside The Dal.

"Come on Kenz, what's wrong with you?" She asked herself attempting to put the items back in order. Why, oh, why was she getting so hot about this guy? He was so different from her. Neat freak, nice car… oh so damn good looking. Ok so, I'm pretty hot too, she thought then looked at herself again in the mirror. The extension clips of colors were half falling out, makeup a little smeared, and the rest of her hair looked like a rats nest. "Ok, so maybe not the best morning after look. But if it's morning after, why don't I feel like we did anything? What the fae?"

Second drawer – comb, brush, and hair gel. Score! She also managed to find a hand towel to clean her face up. She took out the hair clips and wrapped them neatly up in the bodice so they wouldn't get damaged. Kenzi would just have to wash and comb them out later. She pulled her borrowed shirt on and looked again at her reflection, noticing the print on the shirt, "Rugby? Really? So Faeking British." Leaving the bathroom with brush and bodice in hand, it was time for some answers from the mysterious stranger. She picked up her boots on the way out, easily finding the one door she hadn't been through yet.

The open area of his home showed off the same clean, almost unlived in feeling. Windows covered two walls, and she had to squint against the light. Across the room was a kitchen set up with an island. There he sat, at a barstool, his back to her. His shoulders were not to broad, or narrow, moving under the shirt as he turned the page of a newspaper. 'Yumm-o', Kenzi shook her head as she passed a couch and deposited all but the brush on it, noticing a neatly folded blanket on an arm, shoes on the floor, aligned perfectly, the socks folded carefully and laying across the toes. Part of her wanted to run screaming from the sterile apartment, which she could see was in the heart of downtown, and away from the man who was so not her type as he sat there sipping coffee and reading. It was all so domestic seeming.

Kenzi worried her bottom lip trying to decide if she should just slip out or not. Then her nose caught the aroma of the nectar of the gods. It was the most delicious smelling coffee she had ever experienced. "God, that smells better than the stuff my cousin Paval found off the back of a truck last year!" Using his hairbrush to work out the tangled mess, she walked over to him.

He turned and smiled, his expressive eyes sparkling with amusement. "He sounds like an interesting type of entrepreneur." Cale stood up and moved to the pot, pouring a steaming cup, "Care for a cuppa? I don't have any cream, but there's some sugar?"

Kenzi shook her head, "Black is perfect…Wait, aren't you supposed to just drink tea or something?"

His leveled a serious gaze on her, his eyes opened wide, trying his best to keep his composure, "Um that would only be proper at 'tea-time'."

"Oh," Kenzi inhaled sharply, "I'm sorry I didn't know… I just assumed…" she rambled before catching the hint of a smirk on those kissable lips. "Ha, ha, very funny."

He passed her the cup, snickering, "I thought so."

She sat the brush down on the counter and gladly accepted the mug in both hands, inhaling deeply, almost reluctant to find out if it tasted as good as it smelled. Kenzi was suddenly aware of the hair brush on the counter, and looked down at it fearfully, "I'm sorry, Oh my god, I didn't mean…" She sat down her cup and reached for the brush, unaware of the confusion on his face.

He placed his hand on hers, "It's ok."

"But your crib, it's so…" The warm of his hand on hers sent shivers through her body, and she found she couldn't quite complete her thought. Her eyes studied it, clean and calloused, but not rough. Her fingers let go of the brush.

He let go of her hand, licking his lips. "It's not really my place," he confessed.

"Oh," she moaned softly, saddened by the withdrawal of his hand. Kenzi's mind caught up to what he said, her face took on a mischievous look, "So just borrowing it, huh? That's cool man, I can dig it."

"Um, actually it's a business rental that came furnished. I only stay here because of the view." He chuckled into his cup as he took a sip.

"Ah, so the car's a rental too?" She nodded, thinking she was onto him.

"No, the car is mine, I had it sent over."

Kenzi's eyes popped out and her jaw dropped, "You're shitting me, right?"

"What?" He appeared the picture of innocence while he shrugged and said with a slight pout, "I like my car."

"Alright, so let me get this straight. You come here from…?"

"The UK."

"Have your personal car sent over and rent a hoity toity condo with a view for what? Just to pick me up in a bar? Because I will tell you now, I'm just so not into the idea of being played. There was this jackass in high school that tried something similar, and I'll have you know the bi-atch didn't even make it first base with yours truly. Last night I was drunk and out of my mind and … and… what the fae dude, did we even do anything?" She reached across the counter and smacked his shoulder.

He seemed a bit taken back by her ranting. He couldn't help but notice however, how good she looked in his shirt. "Well, yes, not exactly, and no because you passed out in the lift."

Kenzi's mouth made an exaggerated 'oh'. She sat back on her seat looking contrite.

"I'm not here to 'play' you. However, I was looking for you, I won't lie about that. Well, I wasn't sure who it was I was seeking out, until I saw you at the pub. And you were there all dishy, I thought for sure you were going to tell me to get stuffed. Little did I realize you were on the piss."

"Whoa, that's harsh, I think." She was frowning, looking hurt and bewildered.

"What?" He backtracked in his mind, trying to figure out what he might have said. "Let me reiterate- you were in the bar looking cute, I thought you'd tell me to get lost, and I didn't know you were there to get drunk?"

She cocked her head to the side and blinked with a blank expression on her face, "Uh, yeah. I guess something got lost in the first translation." She began nodding her head before breaking out in giggles.

Cale breathed a sigh of relief. After so long, and traveling the world, one would think he'd finally have found a better way to talk up a woman.

"So wut-up, why were you looking for this chick-a?" She flipped her hair off her shoulder.

Cale stared at his mug, his thoughts going inward. Kenzi was getting a bit nervous about his silence. He finally spoke, still not looking directly at her. "Well, you know of the world of the Fae, right?"

"Um, duh, I couldn't be in the Dal without knowing."

Cale smiled trying to figure out the best way of saying what he needed, "Of course. Well, I'm not Fae. I am human, sort of; I just have some abilities most humans don't."

"Like being totally scrumptiously hot?" Kenzi bit her tongue, not meaning to have said that out loud and glad she had caught herself before adding anything about what she wanted to do to his, still semi-exposed chest.

He blushed, "Thank you but that isn't what I was meaning. You really think I'm hot?" Cale asked his train of thought completely derailed.

The Russian girl shrugged and sat her cup on the bar to free her hands, "Drunk or not, honey-cakes I wouldn't have left the bar with ya if you weren't. And I totally can't believe I said that out loud."

Cale found himself moving around to her side of the island, a playful smile on his lips. He sat down his cup and leaned into her, his mouth so close to her ear she could feel his breath. "I think you are downright gorgeous, especially in that shirt."

The angle he stood left his shirt hanging open and the view clear. She couldn't seem to stop herself from reaching out and trailing a finger down the center to prove to herself that what she was seeing was real.

He felt a chill run through his body and before he realized it his mouth touched her jaw, just below her ear and nuzzling against her. "Oh god, your mouth –that is definitely your uber super human power."

His hands were now on her arms, rubbing softly up and down their length. He whispered hoarsely against her neck, "Actually, it's magic."

"Damn straight! Wait, what?" She pushed his shoulders back, "Did you cast some kind of whamo spell on me?"

Cale sighed and moved away shaking his head, "No. What I mean is- I have magic. It runs through my veins, and I think part of what draws us together is your magical ability as well."

"Dude, what-ev, I don't have magic and if you think this play is gonna work on me…"

"Kenzi, you do have magic. About three weeks ago, did something odd happen to you?"

She rolled her eyes and gave him an incredulous look, "Duh, weird things are always happening around me."

Cale licked his lips, clearly frustrated, "Not around you. Either to you, or did something change about you, did you cause something unexpected and more unusual that normal to happen?"

Kenzi's bottom lip stuck out in a pout as she sipped her coffee and thought, "There was the Baba Yaga incident."

"Tell me about it," He asked, refilling both their cups.

"Well, I um… kinda summoned her. Then got trapped in her nasty hell-hole, I was trying to save me and my bestie Bo, and I got Baba's mirror, right? I was totally threatening to smash it and… I saw my eyes glow, then it cracked and I dropped it." Kenzi hadn't told anyone about it, and part of her couldn't believe she was telling this stranger now. "Is that what you mean?"

Cale nodded. "Yes it is. The magic was dormant in you until then."

"Okie dokie… so now what, you felt it across the ocean and came here to train me how to use it or something?"

"Yes."

Kenzi blinked. Her mouth fell open and she blinked again, "Are you kidding me?!" She suddenly exclaimed, "You are here to help me use my super power? This is so like the X-men except instead of being an old guy in a wheel chair, you're the young hot professor, and you're gonna try and convince me to go to some school for super heroes."

"Actually I was just going to stay around here…"

"OH so it's like the karate kid and you're my sensei," She folded her hands and bowed, "training me how to use my special abilities to defend myself and only to use it for good and to wax cars."

He just stared at her dumbfounded.

"Wait, no… this is like one of those romantic stories where you've come to teach me, and we have a forbidden love affair only to be torn apart by some great evil because we're destined never to be together…" She looked at him, her emotions running high as she gripped the front of her borrowed shirt tightly, and whispered hoarsely, "…ever."

Nearly fifteen hundred years of life. Traveled the world over, a few times. Watched kingdoms rise and fall. Saw inventions of the automobile, planes, and cell phones. Could speak nearly a dozen languages. Cast powerful spells at will with just his mind. Used to have conversations with dragons and royalty like it was second nature. A grand destiny to await the rebirth of his fallen king.

And he was left completely speechless by this one girl.

All he could do was stare. His blue eyes wide and jaw slack.

* * *

AN: next chapter I promise some yummy Merezni-ness!


	4. Chapter 4

Kenzi gave him an odd expression, "Dude, say something."

Cale took a deep breath, licking his lips, "Well, we best get the shagging bit out of the way so we won't have any regrets and I can teach you all about the magic stuff after."

Kenzi smiled seductively, "Oh you think so, huh?"

He took both coffee cups and set them on the main counter then reached for her hand across the island. Caressing her slender fingers as he led her to meet him at the end of the island. Immediately leaning down to kiss her, forcefully pressing his lips to hers and eliciting a moan of pleasure. His tongue dove into her mouth and she accepted it, twisting it around her own. His large hands reached down to her hips and lifted her up onto the counter, pressing himself between her legs.

Her feet wrapped around his waist, she fumbled for the edges of his shirt, popping off the few latched buttons, sending them skidding across the floor. Her hands rubbed over his shoulders pushing the shirt off, leaving him half naked.

Cale pushed the rugby shirt up, exposing the bra underneath. They broke the kiss only long enough for the t-shirt to come over her head before she flung it out of the way. She sighed as his lips grazed their way down her neck, "Wow, and I so don't even know your name yet."

"I told you my name," he answered breathlessly.

She giggled, "No, I mean your real name. I've been around; I totally can tell when someone is using an alias." Kenzi leaned down and drew his pouty bottom lip between her teeth and sucking it into her mouth. She pulled back in worry at his half-hearted response. "Did I say something wrong?"

She searched his eyes and found a sadness in their deep blue depths that she was not expecting. "It's been," He took a shaky breath, "let's just say it's been a long time since I've told anyone that."

"Like what, months, years?" Her mouth quirked up in a supportive smile. She held up her right hand as she looked down at him from her place on the island, "I swear, I won't tell a soul, although I reserve the right to laugh if it's something truly obnoxious."

He laughed and pulled her into a brief kiss filled with emotion and anticipation, "More like centuries." He held his breath to see her reaction.

"I thought you said you were human?"

"I was born human. I was also born with magic." He studied her pale face and light green eyes half-way shadowed by the raven colored bangs of hair. He should have known that being around the Fae, she wouldn't bat an eye at the confession. Instead she just looked at him curiously, waiting for him to continue. It had truly been a long time since he had opened up to anyone, and for good reason. "It makes me vulnerable in certain aspects. With it we, with my magic and what I want to teach you, we can mimic many of the fae abilities, but we're not bound by our…" He searched for the right word.

"Species?" She offered and he nodded. "I'm guessing that makes you a real prize amongst the elders."

He nodded again and stepped back, moving back to his coffee cup. The passion of the moment cooled once again.

She spun around on the countertop to sit cross-legged, accepting the fresh mug he offered her. "I totally just killed the moment, way to go Kenz," She berated herself.

"No, don't blame yourself. I just…" he sighed and took a sip. "I just don't want you to bug out on me."

"You know, dude, Cale, whatever, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have too. It's cool." Kenzi shrugged, she could see the emotion just under the surface.

He looked out the wall to wall windows at the city skyline, suddenly seeming very far away. "The thing is, I want to. I haven't shared it in so long; I don't want you to think me a total wacko."

They dropped into silence for a while. Finally he nodded, coming to some conclusion in his mind. "I'm actually near fifteen hundred years old."

"OMG you so don't look a day over a thousand! What's your secret?" She teased, trying to help lighten his somber mood.

He chuckled appreciatively, deciding to just get it over with. "The name I was born with was Merlin."

Kenzi burst out laughing, completely not expecting that name to be dropped, "Ok good one!" Then she saw the look on his face, "You're not shitting me? Holy crap! Like Camelot, knights and King whats-his-face –Merlin?"

He nodded, "Arthur. His name was Arthur Pendragon. Just before I was born there was a time called 'The Great Purge' where nearly everything magical, Fea and human alike, were slaughtered throughout most of Albion, it was similar to the holocaust of this last century and the witch hunts and Spanish Inquisition before that."

Kenzi sighed melodramatically, "Yeah and nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition."

Merlin nearly spat out his coffee at the unexpected quote from the young woman. "I never pictured you as a Monty Python fan."

"Man, I'm telling ya, underneath all this hot gothiness I have a truly epic level of geek hidden. Alright, so fess up," She unfolded her legs and lay out on her stomache across the counter top, propped up by her elbows. "I figure if I'm going to be learning this magic stuff from you, I better know your creds."

They spent the rest of the morning in conversation. Merlin, formerly Cale, was utterly surprised at how easy it was to open up to her. He told her some of what he remembered from his early life and how he came by some of his various aliases over the years. Merlinius Caledonsis – is what the Romans called him, hence his current name of Cale Donis and he talked about how all his names held an element to link him to his past.

"So, since the Fae live so long, wouldn't it be easy to just pick a skill and say you're that type and hang with them?"

"I tried that for a time, but it didn't end well." She waited for him to elaborate. "Let's just say I have never been thankful to see war, however when things began to change in the Fae hierarchy I managed to make my escape and have been staying out of the way, as much as I can, ever since."

When Kenzi's phone started to make an obnoxious sound it startled them both. Kenzi jumped off the counter and ran to her purse, grumbling out loud about being interrupted. "It's Bo, I uh… wow should have totally been home hours ago." She realized, her eyes growing wide, before answering it. "Hey Roomie!... naw I uh, oh Trick told you, huh?... well he was decent, but so NOT my type." She responded looking at Merlin, her eyes lingering on his still bare chest and abs. "Eh, he was driving me home and I saw an old buddy of mine so I had him drop me off and I went to hang out with my homie… Naw, I can get a ride. Wasup chicka?"

She listened a while longer, before hanging up. "Bo has a client whose man disappeared and needs my help. Think you can give me a ride home?" Kenzi batted her eyes and gave him her best sexy pout.

Merlin leaned forward and sighed, "Only if you give me your number before we leave, so we can continue our conversation, and maybe other things."

Shifting forward she kissed him passionately, "I think that can be arranged." Kenzi slipped off the counter and instead of taking the rugby shirt, she grabbed the button down he'd been wearing and slipped it on with an impish grin tossing Merlin the t-shirt.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Okies- this is where I'm going to start attempting to weave Merlin into the background of Season 2 LG. I'll be trying not to re-write the entire episodes, just writing some of my imagined deleted scenes and a few minor changes to the canon ones. As of right now I plan to go pretty AU after S2 LG. (although that could change as I watch Season 3 hehe, anyhoo, basic knowledge of Merlin is helpful, Seeing Lost Girl season 2 is pretty much a must)

Chocolate is not a substitute (follows directly at the end of 2.5 Brotherfae of the Wolves.)

* * *

(*~*~*~*)

"And on that 'oh please' factor of ten, I'm out!" Kenzi called, slapping Bo on the butt as she walked by. She headed up towards her room, but the brownies, as tasty as they were, were not substitute for what she really wanted. Even while faced with the whole granny worm, she wondered what he was doing. When Bo, Hale, and Dyson went to retrieve the weapon, Kenzi hung back, her thoughts now wondering if there was something more she could to help. The magic he mentioned, intriguing her.

The gypsy came home earlier, she was hoping for a quiet house to process her thoughts, only to realize the doc was still there, the kitchen a complete mess from her coping by cooking. Kenzi flopped on her bed; a heavy sigh escaped her as she looked around the room. She heard someone go up the stairs and looked at the clock, "Ah hell, the night's still young."

Pulling out here phone she smiled when she found his number. 'Wut u up 2?' She typed in and sat back to await a response. Instead of a text back, she was shocked when the display read incoming call. "Hey, hot stuff," She said in her sexiest voice.

The British accent on the other side responded, "Not much, sitting around waiting to hear from you."

"You know, I can't decide if that's like a total turn on or sort of stalker-ish creepy."

Merlin laughed, "So what are you doing?"

"Bored, annoyed, and realizing that who ever said chocolate was a substitute never kissed you before. Can you come pick me up?"

"Of course, where at?" She could hear the smile in his voice through the phone as she gave him directions. "I should be able to be there in fifteen."

(*~*~*~*)

As Kenzi snuck out the house she realized it was Lauren on the couch and just rolled her eyes. She had told Bo to fight for the one that made her happy, but deep down, especially after hearing of Dyson's old flame being found, she found herself disappointed that her bestie would be choosing the doc over the wolf. Outside, the Porsche was waiting, and she hopped into it quickly, happy for the clean getaway. She sat down and leaned across, Merlin met her half-way in a kiss that was almost chaste compared to what they were doing a few nights before, but she still lost her breath at the contact..

"So that's better than chocolate?" His blue eyes sparkling with lust.

"Hell to the yes, but we better get out of here before someone wakes up."

Merlin looked out the car window at the derelict old house. All the windows boarded up, and a chain link fence surrounding the property. "This is really your flat?" He couldn't keep the slight hint of concern out of his voice.

"My flat what?" Kenzi asked, a bit confused.

"Where you live."

"Oh yeah," She suddenly felt a bit of embarrassment seeing the club house as it must have looked to someone driving a classic sports car and staying in a rented high-rise condo. "Hey it's deceiving I know, but it is home, better than the streets at any rate."

Merlin cringed, cursing himself for making it sound like a bad thing. He tried to make amends in order to put her at ease, "I understand that. It looks better than some of the places I've called home." He pulled away from the curb and began driving.

"Uh huh, and I'm supposed to believe that?" She gave him an incredulous look. This was a man who she still knew very little about, but she found it hard to believe someone like him could have ever been on dire straits.

"Seriously, like the place I was born in was one room, dirt floor, with rushes laid out to help keep it warm in the winter. The roof was made of peat moss and sod and there was no such thing as indoor plumbing, nor would there be for well over a millennium."

"Careful gramps, your age is showing," Kenzi responded sarcastically. "So, what do we want to do tonight?" She asked, trying to steer away from the whole living issues.

He shrugged, "We can go back to my place, if you like." He glanced sideways at her, "What has you wanting to run away tonight?"

"Gawd! It's been awful! Bo's girlfriend, or not – they swear it's totally plutonic now, any-who… let's just say has some serious relationship issues and is crashing with us like a fugitive. I mean she's a great cook and all, but such a total geek about it all, she even made brownies sound scientific, which is completely wrong. Then there was this whole Mongolian death worm thing. D's ex-bff tried to pull one over on us…"

"Death worm?" Merlin interrupted his mouth and eyes open in wonderment.

"Yeah, she was like this granny addicted to pudding and tv but could melt anything with her eyes…"

"I know what it is; I just thought they were extinct. Did you actually see it?" His mind was turning.

"Well, obviously not extinct, they were trying to auction her off as a weapon. Velma is supposed to be the last one. I mean she looked like this sweet little grandma until the laser beams from hell came shooting out." She noticed his mind seemed elsewhere. "Am I missing something?"

"She's a dragon kin," he said softly. His mind flying back through time, remembering the connection he used to feel with Kilgharrah. It wasn't long after Arthur died that the Great Dragon ceased to come when Merlin called. Aithusa, her mind and body broken beyond repair, especially after Morgana perished, disappeared as well. There were others of their kin, such as wyvrens and the worms of the east, but try as he might; Merlin thought he had been unable to save them from the world of humans. Finding out at least one may still exist eased a slight burden in his soul, "Where is she now?"

Kenzi was watching him carefully; she licked her lips, unsure if she should answer. From the moment she met him though, she trusted him, "Uh, Bo took her to the Ash, he promised to keep her safe and comfortable."

"What's his name?" He kept driving, just to drive, his mind seemed far away.

"Lachlan. The dude just took over recently, and is a total freak. Why, what's up?" Merlin seemed to breathe a bit easier hearing the name, although Kenzi couldn't fathom why.

Magic had re-awakened, and now he found out not all the dragon kin were dead. A stirring deep inside his being told him something was coming on the horizon, but as yet the future remained unclear. "I suppose if you're going to be dealing with all this stuff, I should probably start teaching you about your magic." It wasn't exactly what he had hoped for when she sent him the message this evening, but his personal feelings would have to wait for now. "First thing to know, at least for now, you should keep it secret. If anyone were to find out before you have a good handle on it they could exploit it, almost like the Mongolian Death Worm. Same if they find out about me."

(*~*~*~*)

They arrived back at his place, and upon walking in Kenzi stopped dead in her tracks. "Holy fae dude! It looks like someone lives here!" She rolled her eyes as he pursed his lips, trying not to laugh. "Ok at least the kitchen island and table do and whoever that person is, is a total nerd." She winked at him. The majority of the apartment was still stark and clean, and unused however the tops of the surfaces near the kitchen couldn't be seen under the piles of books, parchments, and scrolls that now cluttered them. "And are those dirty dishes in the sink?"

He wondered if she would ever cease to amaze him at her reactions. "Aswápan þes dwolma," he said, holding his hand towards the mess.

Kenzi turned to ask him what he said. She stepped back in shock as his eyes changed from their crystal blue to a molten gold and then back to the blue. She spun around, her dark hair flying when she heard movement. "Whoa!" Her eyes were wide, jaw slack as the books began stacking themselves, and papers appeared to organize into piles, everything finding a place amidst the chaos. Even the plates and cups in the sink seemed to get cleaned and put themselves away in the proper cupboards. "Hello fantasia! I so need to learn that spell!"

(*~*~*~*)

Merlin came up behind her, his fingertips brushed her neck and sweeping her hair out of the way. Lips touching the skin on her neck, just below her ear. She shivered as he left a damp trail across her neck, his breath exhaling lightly on the area. Kenzi leaned back into him as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her tight against his chest. His hand brushing down her arm, lifting it and extending it out in front of her.

"Relax," he whispered his breath hot against her ear. "Feel that warmth inside you. Imagine that it is something you can really hold and touch."

Kenzi nodded mutely, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Now see the pen in your mind, as it was before you closed your eyes," the touch on her arm was feather soft as he spoke. "Now think of what you want it to do, feel the meaning of the word lifting through that warmth and down to your fingers. Take a deep breath, holding on to that warmth, and as you exhale open your eyes and speak the word."

Kenzi was hypnotized by his voice and the caresses, she smiled softly as she did as he instructed. The word of the Old English language sounding beautiful as it rolled off her tongue, "_Onbregdan_." A shimmering of gold hue colored everything momentarily and was gone before she could register it had even happened. At first the movement was slight, a tiny tremble in the pen, she wasn't sure if it was her imagination, so she tried again, "Onbregdan." It definitely moved, the back end swinging towards her.

Merlin stepped back slowly, beaming with pride as she made progress with the simple exercise. He had started the night telling her about some of the different elements involved in magic, but she seemed to become a bit confused. Next he tried showing her things in the books; he could see her struggling with some of the concepts. Mostly about how to draw upon the abilities locked inside her. Finally after a few hours, and a couple of glasses of wine, he decided to try a different tactic with a more kinesthetic approach.

"Onbregdan," She said a third time and suddenly the pen was flying, point end towards her. She screamed and threw her arms across her face to shield it. When nothing hit, she cracked open her eyes to see the pen floating just in front of her. She turned to look at Merlin.

His hand was outstretched towards the pen, his eyes scrunched and a huge smile covering his face as he barely contained his laughter. He floated the pen to the table top and let his arm drop.

"I did it! Holy flying pen, Batman!" She squealed and threw herself into his arms, engulfing his neck in a hug. Pulling back slightly from the embrace, she planted her lips on his excitedly.

Merlin's hands wrapped around her back, forcing her closer to him, lost in the sensation of her exuberance. Finally coming apart slowly, both in need of oxygen, they smiled at each other, his deeper blue eyes meeting her pale gray blue in a lust filled stare. She leaned her forehead against his chest. Merlin was surprised at how much shorter than him she was – when she finally took off her six inch heels. He laid a soft kiss on the top of her head, reveling in how comfortable it felt to finally have someone back in his life. He knew he had been alone for far too long, but as he was getting to know the raven-haired gypsy, he realized it was worth the wait.

She turned to look out the windowed wall, "Wow that is a gorgeous sunrise… WOW Oh shit, it's sunrise!" Her mood suddenly changing, "If I'm supposed to keep all this secret, I gotta get home before Bo and Lauren wake up!"

Merlin sighed in disappointment. He cupped her face lightly and kissed her gently, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

AN: Onbregdan means "here" as in calling something to move toward you. According to merlin. wikia dot com

the other spell I created, then didn't type the exact words I used to translate but it was something like clear this chaos


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter is kind of woven into Ep 2.6-It's better to Burn Out Than Fae Away _

_AN: Huge thanks to Marcus S. Lazarus for the review and acting as a bit of a sounding board!_

_the first part of this piece wasn't in my planning, but after re-reading previous chapters I realized I needed to amend a slight error._

* * *

Merlin stopped the car a couple of blocks from the run down two-story, as Kenzi asked him to. Leaning over to kiss her goodbye he stopped and looked in her sky blue eyes. Something was different, but it took him a moment to put it together.

Kenzi went from smiling to a concerned frown, her eyebrows raised questioningly. This whole stopping and starting thing with him was getting annoying. "Dude, this hot and cold stuff between us is getting a little irritating, what is it now?"

"Your eyes," He said softly, "Weren't they green the other night?"

She sat back laughing, "Oh my god, babe, they're called contacts. You seriously just noticed?"

He rubbed a hand across his face and sighed with a chuckle, "Just call me Arthur, alright."

"Um, changing your name again?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

He smiled, his mind once again recalling his early days. Most of the time, he could barely recall the majority of his life so long ago, yet lately the flashes were returning with a renewed sense of clarity, "No, no. It's just a personal idiom I've used for too long when something is obvious and I miss it."

"Gotcha," She leaned back across, this time he didn't stop when he moved to kiss her goodbye.

He passed her a drink holder with freshly purchased coffees, an excuse she thought of in case the other two women in the house were awake to question her, as she stepped out the car. Merlin sat for a few minutes as she walked away, the heeled boots clacking on the pavement, the sound fading as she moved further away. He allowed himself a moment of perplexed amusement about how women could really walk in them before gathering his thoughts. He actually had something to do today, and it wasn't something he was looking forward to.

(*~*~*~*)

Merlin was exhausted. Despite the years and the power at his command, teleportation was never one of his favorite exercises in magic, and he'd managed it twice in one day. The first back to his place of residence, it was house set well off the main thoroughfares, just outside of a small village, slightly southeast of what was now considered part of Wales. Surrounded by woods, only a few moss-covered stones were left to mark the history of what this place once was. The only building on it appeared to be a simple farm house, with a run-down looking garage attached.

It never mattered when he traveled. He owned other places in different parts of the world, but this hidden little hovel was the place he always came home to. He used magic to unseal the door and made his way inside. The walls were covered with shelves upon shelves of books, well preserved and each of them showing signs of being read. He pondered if he should take any of them, but then passed, realizing he wouldn't be able to carry the other items he wanted if he did.

Grabbing a duffle bag and electric lantern from a chest he made his way into the basement. Everything down here was coated in dust, and his nose detected the hint of mildew associated with being so long disused. Back in a far corner, tucked behind a retrofitted boiler, he found what he was looking for. A hidden door, he'd put in place when he bought the land and had the house built over a century ago. His eyes glowed briefly and he pushed the door open, revealing a dark tunnel that sloped downward.

He turned on the lantern and slowly made his way down the passage. After nearly twenty minutes of walking, navigating switchbacks and false tunnels he came to a set of stairs closed off by a rusted old gate that centuries ago once led to the vaults of Camelot.

(*~*~*~*)

He forced his eye open at the unexpected noise coming from his phone, realizing his head was planted in a book on the table. He lifted his arm and it moved in jerking motions as he slapped around the table trying to find the annoying technology. Finally grasping it, he forced his eyes to focus on the screen long enough to hit the accept button. "'ello," he muttered, his eyes closing again.

"Hey hot stuff!" Kenzi's voice bubbled from the other end.

"Did you change my ringtone thing?" It had taken him hours of searching before he'd manage to choose something pleasant to his ears, without being heavily obnoxious. The song that jarred him from his nap was certainly not that.

"Um… it depends, on if you liked it."

He could just imagine her biting her bottom lip, anxiously awaiting his verdict, "Monty Python's 'knights of the round table', would not have been my first choice." He managed to get out around a yawn.

"Oh come on, I know you're a fan of Monty Python. And with what you told me of your history, I figured it fit… sort of."

"Uh huh," Merlin was not fully amused by it. "May I ask why you decided to change it, and when?"

Kenzi clucked her tongue against her teeth, "Um, when you went to the bathroom, and I swear dude the only thing I looked at were the rings. You can tell a lot by a person just from what they choose to have their phone play." They were both silent for a few moments before Kenzi ventured to ask, "So are you mad at me?"

He finally pushed himself up out of the spell book and looked around the room. It was already dark outside the windows. Well, as dark as it could be at this day and age. Street lights, cars, buildings, they all added to a glow that only on rare occasions or in remote places. It dawned on him, that he had planned to be well on his nightly mission by now, and that realization brought him to full awareness. "Um, no. I'll probably just change it back later, though," he admitted. Looking around his table, trying to decide if there was anything else he needed to take care of. "So, what's up?"

Kenzi sighed, "Just another night at the club house. Bo and Lauren are making me so totally want to puke with their preppy one-upping how bad their hair and dresses were in high school." She rolled her eyes, "Plus, ya know, it almost scares me that no one has come around looking for her."

"Well, maybe you need to talk to Bo about it." He could sense the concern about the doctor crashing with them, even though he was only half-listening while trying to change clothes and pack his duffle.

"Eh, doubt she'll listen. The doc screwed her over before, now they're reminiscing like the Heather's or something." The sound she made was heavily melodramatic and caused Merlin to smile, "Aight, what's our plans for tonight, gorgeous?" Her voice sounded hopeful as she changed topics.

Merin scrunched his face, he was concerned for her. He didn't know anything about Lauren and Bo, except what she described, and what he planned for the night centered around his own self-serving goal of trying to protect her and another from behind the scenes. The last thing he wanted was to see her caught in the crossfire between her best friend and a powerful fae over a human woman. "About that, I had something come up I need to take care of. Call you tomorrow?"

He flinched at the disappointment in her voice, "Oh, that's cool or whatever."

(*~*~*~*)

He was dressed completely in black from head to toe. Even the zipper on the hoodie he wore was black. Merlin had driven until about a mile from the Light Fae compound and hidden his car off a side road, concealing it with magic. He hiked the rest of the way until about a mile from the Light Fae compound and hidden his car off of a side road, concealing it with magic. He hiked the rest of the way towards the place, taking some binoculars out of his bag when he reached a high vantage point in the hills behind it. More than a few lifetimes of sneaking around he was able to quickly evaluate the defenses, both Fae and mundane. Not much changed between this one and others he'd seen, at least from the outside.

Concealing himself in shadows, he patted his chest, feeling the magical pendant he had created centuries ago that would all but completely hide him from any Fae sight. If they did notice him, it was like Fitzpatrick a few evenings before, they knew someone was there and then their mind would dismiss him as harmless as they went about their business. He actually felt bad about doing that to the way-station owner, it would have been nice to speak with the man he once considered a friend again. Yet there were too many prying eyes at the Dal, and Merlin couldn't chance it.

It didn't take him long, using a few easy spells, to make his way inside. Navigating the halls and rooms within to find the Ash was a different story, and more than once Merlin thought he was lost. He finally found the personal quarters of the Ash, and had to duck behind a pillar as a couple of guards came out. His eyes glowed with magic causing the latch on the door to stick, essentially leaving it unlocked. Once they were passed, Merlin slipped into the room, hood pulled low to cover his face.

He could hear Lachlan in the adjoining bathroom preparing for bed. Merlin pulled back the hood and found a chair, although it was more like a throne, near the fireplace. He sat down and put his feet up to wait, taking off the pendent for now and stuffing it deep in his pocket.

He heard the Ash come back into the main room, and waited. Lachlan poured himself a glass of wine and almost spilled it when he heard Merlin's voice, "Pour a glass for me, will ya."

Lachlan spun around, ready to strike at whoever dared to enter his sanctuary. He paused, his eyes going wide in shock before he quickly schooled his features back to the controlled exterior he always maintained. "Merlin, I thought you were long dead ages ago, _old friend._"

Merlin rolled his eyes and sighed, "We were never friends, just business associates. Why are you here Lachlan, you are beyond such a small position." He said hinting at the other man's true origins.

Lachlan just smiled, "Why are you here? If you don't want to be considered a part of the Fae, then you should just stay out of it all together." He warned, receiving a glare from the warlock, "That is what you're best at, isn't it? Hiding from the world, choosing neither human nor fae, nor between light and dark?"

Merlin blinked and mentally centered himself, centuries ago he would have rose to the man's baiting, but now he simply changed the subject, "How's your brothers?"

He could feel the shift in emotions with the Ash before he spoke, "Dead."

Merlin nodded thoughtfully, "I am actually sorry to hear that."

"But I doubt that the only reason you would surface for the first time in over five hundred years, is simply to offer me condolences." Lachlan downed his wine.

"Fair enough, you have something of mine."

Lachlan's eyebrow rose curiously as he poured a second glass of wine for himself and a new one for Merlin. He thought briefly about telling the magical human to get a different chair, but having the man here was such a rare opportunity, he'd let it slide for now. He took a drink, letting the flavors roll around on his palate, "What is it you think I have?"

Merlin realized he almost missed his dealings with Lachlan, typically straightforward with minimal haggling, "A Mongolian Death Worm."

Lachlan looked at him with interest, "Hypothetically, if I did have said creature, why would I give it to you?"

Merlin's eye's narrowed, his previous thought about the new Ash going out the window, a lot could change after a few centuries. "I never said I wanted to take it from you, however I do want to make certain it is being cared for properly, and protected. I know you have it, so don't bother with any more 'hypotheticals'. I could feel her the moment I entered your compound, she is my kin after all."

The naga's chin rose almost defiantly, "And what will you give me in return? Quid Pro Quo, dear Merlin."

Merlin stood up and leaned in, whispering in Lachlan's ear, "I'll tell you where to find a certain misplaced doctor."

Lachlan stepped back and smiled, holding out his hand, "Deal."

(*~*~*~*)

Kenzi finally took a moment to step outside in the cool evening air. It had been a rough couple of days - threatening Lauren because Bo wouldn't listen, then Lauren trying to twist Kenzi's threat back towards her. The Doctor was lucky that the Ash decided to knock on the door right then, ok maybe not lucky as his goon tried to squeeze until Kenzi's head popped off, then threaten Lauren as well, but it saved Lauren from the beat down the Russian girl was going to put on her ass. She debated calling Merlin after calling Bo to give her the low down, but with the doc still hiding in the club house, all Kenzi could do was pop open a bottle of wine and drink herself into it, then add a second bottle as a chaser. The Ash had some seriously scary mojo vibes coming off of him, which didn't help her state of mind.

She looked at her phone, her mouth twitched up; Merlin tried to call, obviously after she passed out, but sadly didn't leave a message. Now as she debated on calling him back, Kenzi wasn't sure what she was going to say. 'Hello, I had to kiss a Cyclops today because my bestie needed some intel and decided to pimp me out for the services, she laughed and totally pulled an Arthur when I said I've started seeing someone.' Ok maybe that wasn't something she was going to tell him, or anybody, ever. Her face looked like she had just eaten something horrid. Today had just been beyond sickening. Lauren in the bathroom in Bo's robe, The Eye dude, and then- she shivered visibly trying to rid herself of the image- Vex wearing… well she didn't know what it was other than gross and beyond indecent. Finally, Kenzi realized she did have something to tell him.

"Hey baby, guess what I did today?" She said in a victoriously sing-song voice as soon as he answered.

"What's that?"

"You know that spell you were trying to teach me before the pen, you know with the lock that I couldn't seem to figure out?"

"Mmhmm," He responded.

"Well we were trying to save this dude, although I'm not sure why because he's beyond cookoo for cocopuffs if you get my drift, but I was trying to get his hands unlocked and oh god, please don't ask me to explain why he was locked up in the first place because I so don't want to go there. Anyway I thought I found the key but it wouldn't fit, and well, I tried the spell."

"Did anyone see you?" His voice filled with concern.

"Nope, they didn't even blink. Because ya know I'm just that good."

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief, "Kenzi, please be careful. But I am proud of you. Anything else happen interesting?" he asked fishing for information.

"Yeah Lauren went back to the Ash after he came in and threatened us, and now Bo finds out that she's got a girlfriend. It all smells so hinkey but now that she's gone I want her to be able to explain to Bo, and I hate seeing my girl heartbroken again."

"Wait, he threatened you, too?" his voice took on a hint of darkness.

"Yeah, but it's all good, although I am so not drinking that much wine again for a while. That jack-hole is freaky."

He didn't dare tell Kenzi that he'd been watching their place that morning and had called Lachlan to give him the heads up that Lauren was the only one in the derelict old house after seeing the two dark-haired women leave. He cursed himself for not sticking around to make certain it had stayed that way before the Ash could arrive. He wanted nothing more than to swoop in and take her away from the dangerous world of Fae politics, "Sounds like you need a break, want to come over?"

"Naw, can't. I'm babysitting this kid going through some heavy Fae withdrawals. And I got a call from a potential client for a meeting with Bo super early tomorrow morning."

"How early is early?"

"Eleven-thirty."

He couldn't help but laugh at her perception of time.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!_


	7. Chapter 7

Spoilers for Ep 2.7 Fae Gone Wild

**Explicit yummy Merenzi – you have been warned**.

(*~*~*~*)

Kenzi looked around the club house. It was quiet for once, amazingly wonderful quiet. The Doc was gone, run back to the Ash. Kenzi still wasn't sure how Lachlan found out about her staying there, but she figured it must have had something to do with the Morrigan summoning Bo for the job with the painter. God, she thought happily, she was glad that once the man's head cleared he decided not to stay. All they needed was another freeloafer hiding from all of faedome hanging around. She had already imbibed a couple of drinks from the strip bar and now was staring down a half-empty bottle of something else. So the bottle was already opened and perhaps had a couple of glasses, or perhaps it was just sips, out of it, but that was totally beside the point!

Bo had left to go see the Trickster before heading off to her "Job" at the strip club to find out more information between the cop killer Zephyr and the runaway stripper. The Russian girl could still feel the effects of the fae induced seduction hormones running through her system from their outing to the place earlier in the day. It made her insides tighten and she knew she needed some sort of release. Looking at her phone she thought briefly about calling up her new squeeze. Just the thought of him, in her current state, brought a soft moan to her lips. She caught herself suddenly, glancing around in embarrassment even though she knew she was the only one home. Then she stopped. A lusty and mischievous smile on her face, the last few times she called him they had been interrupted by something or another. This time however, she decided the element of surprise might be a bit better way to go. A quick run to her room to change, calling for a cab, and she headed off for her destination.

(*~*~*~*)

Merlin used a towel to wipe the sweat from his face as he made his way back to his apartment. He chuckled and blushed as a couple of women in the elevator eyed him up while giggling, they were frowning in disappointment when the lift stopped at their floor first and the dark-haired young man, fresh from his workout in the building's gym waved goodbye as he was taken further up in the high-rise. When he reached his place he felt a twinge in the back of his mind, finding the door unlocked he pushed it open cautiously, readying a spell in his mind for whatever lay behind it. The warlock knew after meeting Lachlan, and letting the Ash know he was still alive, he would have to take more care so no one else found out.

His blue eyes scanned the room and widened at the sight of his new apprentice sitting at the kitchen island.

"Hey babe, hope you don't mind that I stopped by without calling first," Her voice was low and sensual.

He inhaled sharply at the sight that greeted him, feeling the pulsing in his lower region. Jet black hair framed the delicate face, highlighting her light blue-gray eyes. She was sitting on one of the bar stools, a glass of wine in her hand. He could see the hot pink bra and matching underwear clearly underneath a black gauzy negligée fringed with feathers around the collar and hem. Fishnet stockings with holes, held up by a black leather garter belt that encased her perfectly shaped legs and ended in knee-high zippered stiletto boots. He gulped down the saliva that had gathered his opened mouth, blue eyes wide in surprise. "Um… not at all…" He finally managed to stammer out, closing the door behind him. He dropped his gym bag and licked his lips in anticipation as she sauntered towards him. "I, uh, just came from a work out, and am, uh, rather sweaty."

She advanced on him, stalking like a cat, her every move fluid with seduction. He nearly panicked when her lips touched his neck, a spark running through his body causing his manhood to enlarge. He closed his eyes at the feel of her tongue tracing his collar bone, all rational thought fleeing his mind.

"That's ok; I think you'll probably get sweatier anyway," something about this man drew her to him. Kenzi just couldn't keep her hands off of him and the added energy from earlier had her needing more than even she could comprehend. Ever since meeting him, she knew how unlike her it was to want a man so much. Kenzi was now beginning to comprehend what her roomie might go through on a daily basis. "Gawd even now you smell amazing," She muttered inhaling the masculine scent.

Her hands moved to his hips, lifting his shirt up. She heard him groan mildly in protest when her mouth left his skin, only to have it become a moan, heavy with lust as she began licking the perspiration from his chest. Her delicate fingers finding their way into his shorts and wrapping around his cock, squeezing and sliding along it's length. Merlin worked his way out of the shirt and tossed it aside. His large hands grabbing her waist and lifting her up, he turned so her back was now against the door, and he pushed her roughly against it, his lips crushing against hers, his tongue immediately seeking entrance, he could taste the alcohol on her, but his current physical needs shoved that aside. For too long he'd denied himself of physical contact from another person.

Kenzi's arms wrapped around his neck and her legs entwined about his waist as he pressed his weight against her. She could feel his hardness through the satin gym shorts and her panties rubbing her groin, already moist with want. She gasped as he broke the heavy kiss, only to find herself lost in the sensation as he began nipping along her jawline and suckling his way down her neck.

With one arm holding her up he started pulling up the lingerie, forcing her to let go as the lace and feathers went flying. His hands then moved to her buttocks, grabbing and lifting her a bit more. Putting her hands on his face, she turned him to once again join in a passionate kiss and he carried her with ease towards the bedroom.

They fell onto the bed together, her legs still wrapped around him, pulling his hips into her. He ground himself against her through the fabric, his hands moving over her body. He found his way to her breasts, kneading and grasping at the perfectly sized mounds; he then hooked his thumbs over the edges of the cups pulling them down to expose the dark round areola and taunt nipples to the air. The rough callouses on his thumbs rubbed across the nipples. He took the left one in between the thumb and forefinger, rolling and pinching gently. His other hand cupped her right breast as he pulled away from her delicious mouth, leaving her gasping. He nuzzled and nipped along her neck and collar bone working his way down to the exposed flesh and the warm moist warmth was soon covering it.

He suckled greedily on it, his tongue playing light circles around the sensitive area, until she was sure he'd left his mark on it. Kenzi gave a small sound of protest when the cool air hit it and he kissed his way over to the other one like a man dying of thirst.

Her hands went down to the edge of his shorts and his underwear. Her fingers trailed lightly around the waistband, feeling out his hips and pushed them down a bit, only to lose contact as left her breasts and began moving lower, his tongue tracing circles around her belly button before sliding her panties down. He noticed a square foil package fall out and smirked, quickly picking it up and setting it on the bed next to her.

His fingers trailed along her thighs causing goose bumps to rise and he felt her shiver in anticipation. He kissed up one inner thigh and down the other grinning as she mewed in protest for skipping over the most important part. Merlin's fingers brushed over the sensitive area lightly causing her hips to rise as she tried pushing into him. He found the space in between already wet and hot. He teased around the outside and she tensed with each pass until his thumb found her nub hard and ready. He began playing with it, moving in small circles while he nibbled and sucked on her inner thigh, her hips rising against him.

Kenzi gasped and moaned already incoherent as his thumb moved faster and more forcefully. She cried out, on the edge of bursting when his perfect Cupid 's bow mouth left her thigh and took up the place of his hand. His tongue pressed into her, tasting her as he inhaled her feminine fragrance, he groaned in pleasure against her taking her as far as he dared before parting her lips and sliding his fingers into her moist cavern. Still suckling at her nub he began widening her opening, slowly adding fingers as they slid in and out until he filled her with three of them. Pushing as far as he could he started curling them upwards inside her tickling a spot that broke her with a shriek of pleasure. He lapped up her juices greedily, feeling her trembling with each new touch and refusing to let her come down from the high he brought her too. It was almost torturous as he felt his own shaft pulsing and straining to be placed inside her. Three more times he felt her come, her well tightening around his fingers before he released her from his grasp.

The gypsy arched her back against the bed, screaming for total release. She fell back completely breathless, shivering, her eyes fluttering in dizziness. Vaguely she heard the wrapper of the condom tear and next thing she knew he was on top of her, his head at her entrance teasing as it rubbed against her. He pressed his mouth to hers, his tongue diving inside and she could taste herself on him. Slowly at first he entered her, filling her to the brim. He was slightly larger in width than any other man she'd been with, but thanks to his excellent method of warming her up, the strain against her walls became the perfect mix of pleasure and pain. Kenzi's fingernails bit into his back as she rose to meet him and he growled in ecstasy when she tightened around him squeezing his shaft as he began to rock.

(*~*~*~*)

"You were right, I did get all sweaty again," He chuckled huskily as they entwined and naked on his bed.

She giggled and in a taunting voice drunk with pleasure instead of alcohol said, "Told ya so! Score for mama!" She rolled on top of him looking into his deep blue eyes; she kissed him gently, "I can honestly say that was the most faeking amazing thing EVER!"

He laughed and kissed her teasingly, "I will agree, although next time we should try shagging when you're fully sober and see how it compares."

Kenzi was mildly taken back by his statement, "Are you saying I was drunk when I came here?"

"Not that I mind the results," his fingertips tracing lines up and down her bare back, "But yeah, I think you have been each time. It might also be better for teaching you magic."

"So you're challenging me?" He cocked his head to the side, shrugging, and gave her a goofy lopsided grin that was more carefree and young then she had seen him before. "Aight, fine mister, I accept."

"You're going to stop drinking?" Merlin would have more readily believed his old friend Gwaine could be sober longer than the vixen in his arms.

She nodded, her dark hair brushing over his face, "Yep and you are so gonna eat your words dude."

(*~*~*~*)

Kenzi made it home scant minutes before Bo came through the door calling for her, having just enough time to change out of another 'borrowed' shirt along with some shorts this time. The client was coming over to discuss revelations the succubus had made in the case. While they waited for the woman to arrive Kenzi looked over the kitchen and noticed for the first time how much alcohol they really had laying around. "Ya know Bo-Bo, I think it's time for some change. Maybe a hiatus from the land of intoxication."

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Bo looked at her roommate in disbelief.

"NOTHING!" Kenzi protested, "I just want to challenge myself and maybe experience some new things."

"Ok Kenzi, you're starting to scare me."

The gypsy girl rolled her eyes, "Oh what-ev. Naw, I just think it's time for a change, right? They say it's good for the soul," She tried to look like an innocent angel before dropping back into her normal state, "not to mention the pocket book."

Bo looked her friend over, extremely curious about the new leaf Kenzi wanted to try and turn over, "Alright, go for a week and I'll treat you to a day at the spa as a reward."

Kenzi's eyes were wide with excitement; this added another level to the challenge, "Right on! A day of mmm pampering and ooh facials here comes mama!"

(*~*~*~*)

_Hope you all enjoyed! Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Coincides with LG ep 2.8 Death Didn't Become Him (Where Bo meets the Lich) Spoilers for that ep._

_A huge awesome thanks to Marcus S Lazurus for the promo and fanart posted on TTH for this story! Welcome to all the new fallows and faves! _

_Sorry it's taking me so long to update, my muses have been fairly stuck on pushing out daily updates on my epicially long story Cauldron of Dyrnwch, with just a few little side one-shots. Plus I HAD to wait and see what happened to Kenzi in LG season 3 and I can see a lot of potential when I get to that point in this story… anyhoo. Nothing smutty in this chapter, I think I got enough in last one for …well at least until maybe the next chapter hehehe_

_Please take the time to drop me a review at the end! Thanks!_

* * *

It was becoming more than obvious that something, other than the extremely hot witch in training that sometimes stayed over, was pulling him back into the world. For the last few centuries Merlin had been successful in remaining completely in the background. He would watch and sometimes interact with those around him, but always with an alias or a disguise. He rarely allowed himself to feel anything or if he did, his reaction was to quickly shut down and run away, sometimes halfway around the world to start a new life. If anyone would call it living. From the moment he met Kenzi, or if he were to really process it, the minute he felt her magic calling to him, Merlin knew something was changing.

The gypsy girl was supposed to be having a spa day after assisting at her cousin's dog wash. The ancient warlock expected her to call afterwards and he was hoping to treat her to a rare night out. By ten pm he had yet to hear from Kenzi. He fiddled with his phone debating on whether he should send her a text or call. Finally he touched the screen and waited patiently while her ringback played it's usually annoying noise.

"Um, hey yo… can't really talk now," She said when she finally answered.

He could hear a car engine in the background and a male voice talking to her in panicked tones about having killed someone. "Anything I can help with?"

Kenzi giggled nervously, "Well, might take you up on that in a bit, k? If plan B to the power of oh my feaking god doesn't work." Her voice was shaking.

"Are you in trouble?" Merlin pressed becoming seriously concerned.

"Who me? Naw, maybe. I don't know I'll call ya back if I need to skip town or something. Smooches, bye!"

And the line went dead.

(*~*)

"Smooches, bye?" Hale chanced a look at his friend, "Who the hell were you giving phone kisses to?" He turned back to watch the road, putting on his blinker as he pulled into the Dal's parking lot.

Kenzi bit her bottom lip guiltily, "My… uh… cousin?"

Putting the car in park the siren got out, "Your cousin, huh? The same cousin who's shirt you gave me?"

She could tell Hale wasn't buying the family relation. It was hard for her to not spill everything about her new love interest to him, so she chose the easier option of distraction via current crisis. "Dude, we can stand out here all night, or we can get the dead princess inside and hope Trick knows where to find this lich guy, a'ight? Unless you want to be investigating the great fea coffee killer!" She spat out, implying that he would be the one going down for murder.

Hale cursed and stomped his foot. He opened the back door and pulled out Tori's body, "One of these days you are so going to tell me what's going on with you, _a'ight_?"

The two of them nearly ran into the bar with the Glaive's daughter.

(*~*~*~*)

Merlin sat on the couch in the darkness, his phone on the coffee table in front of him and an untouched drink in his hand. It had been at least an hour since he spoke to Kenzi. He knew he could use his magic to find her, but with Lachlan now knowing he was still alive, he knew he needed to be more careful than before. He sat the glass tumbler on the table and covered his face with his hands. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt such worry over anyone person in particular. The warlock caught himself as he startled with the stupid ringtone she had programed sounded. Grabbing the phone he quickly answered, "Kenzi, are you ok?"

"Yeah, oh wow, you were totally concerned," Her voice on the other end was clearly back to normal. She said in a baby voice, "Aw, you are so sweety peety to worry. But-cha know s'all good now, we didn't need to get the lich, who Bo killed, because this girl Tori, who has the worst allergy EVER, poor sheltered telepath, is allergic to _coffee_! But she had a second heart and is all better. But then get this baby, she tried to BUY ME! And faeking Hale, man, he was gonna sell me for fifty bucks! I am so totally worth much more than fifty stinking dollars!"

"You are worth much more than that," He smiled as she rambled on; relieved to hear she was safe. Confusion about what she said was beginning to become a normal part of life for him. He did pick up on one word though, and tucked it into the back of his mind for later. They spoke for a while longer until he heard her yawn on the other end.

Afterwards he managed to find his way to the place where Kenzi's roommate had killed the lich earlier. He looked at the bodies lying around the room, ignoring most of them. He knelt by the lich's corpse, "Ah Sanakht, looks like you finally met your match." He brushed his palm over the man's face closing the lich's eyes. More ancient than himself, he felt sadness at the loss of one with such great knowledge hidden in his mind, but it was short lived, as Merlin knew how the old Egyptian's victims felt first hand. He remembered meeting the lich long before he saw the end to his first century of life. The warlock was still young and the ways of the fae underworld were mostly unknown. He'd hoped that this man could have helped him find a way to bring Arthur back, or at least guided him in a better direction to prepare for the Once and Future King. Things didn't turn out so well for Merlin, and although he managed to escape, he'd lost something in the process.

Reaching out with his magic he felt it calling to him from a ripped painting. He felt around and finally, on the back side of the frame, he found a hidden compartment. Inside was a piece of crystal, barely bigger than his thumbnail, the last remaining piece from the Crystal Cave. He'd managed to pocket the piece when he was getting his magic back before the fateful battle of Camlann. After that the entire cave was either destroyed while he was on his travels or hidden from the world, including him, by its keeper- Taliesin.

He smiled and picked it up with a gloved hand. Merlin wrapped it in a silk cloth before stuffing it in his pocket. He looked up sharply when he heard voices entering the room. Probably a fae clean up team or something was his guess. Finding a window near the back, he opened it and slipped out into the night. Something was coming, but perhaps now with this small crystal back in his possession he might be allowed a glimpse of what it was.


	9. Chapter 9 Original Skin (ep 2x9)

_Thanks for the reviews! This story gets updated VERY slowly as I'm working mostly on my main Merlinverse epically long saga with a few one-shots thrown in between as the rabid plot bunnies strike. But after the season finale of LG last night, I felt inspired to get a chapter out for all of you extremely patient readers! At over 4k it should hopefully keep you guys sated for a while. No smut in this one, but more character development and some of Merlin's history._

_This chapter coincides with LG ep 2.9 Original Skin- where the criminal and bounty hunter take over the Dal and everyone swaps bodies._

* * *

Her teeth raked against the skin on his neck and Kenzi began suckling. She could feel the goose bumps and he twitched from a shiver that coursed down his back. She began nipping a little harder; he moaned and rolled back against her. Turning his face towards the dark haired vixen his lazy blue eyes opened.

He smiled and kissed her passionately. "Good morning to you too!" He said in a husky voice. He thought briefly about just staying in bed and taking advantage of her. The one room cabin in the woods offered a rather romantic setting in his mind. However he didn't bring her out here for the romance… well not entirely and he knew they should pull themselves out of bed to continue with the real purpose he drove her out to the middle of the forest. They only had a couple of hours this morning before he would need to get her back into the city.

(*~*)

Two days ago he decided they both could use a bit of a break from the chaos of the city and brought Kenzi out to a small cabin in the woods a few hours' drive away. It was extremely secluded and at first she was pissed off that her phone wouldn't work, then that the shower didn't get hot enough, then there was the bugs and the mud, and 'O. M. G.' she didn't think to pack an extra three pairs of shoes! Plus the idea of not waking up to normal coffee (ie: her mega-grande skinny quad double mocha latte with whipped cream from the chain down the street from the clubhouse) nearly sent her into shock. Add to that- there were no fast food joints, no pizza delivery, it was as if the world suddenly became wrong, so fae-king wrong. And all he did was laugh. Laugh at her pain. She was certain they were going to be stalked by some sort of weird-o woodsman serial stalker who had eluded the police for decades and become something closer to a beast than a man…

And still he chuckled as she rambled on with all the possibilities, including an asteroid plummeting to earth and striking the Dal, and her phone didn't work, so how was anyone supposed to call and tell her if Bingo night had been canceled!

Merlin had to lean against the car to keep from falling over he was laughing so hard at the melodramatic woman.

She stamped her foot in anger. A full on tantrum was just around the bend. "When you promised me a couple days of quiet alone time, for going a whole whopping month without a drink, I had pictured something with room service, dude! Or a bathtub for two at least! Not the cabin out of Evil Dead! What if some mutant zombie deer try to attack us or something?"

He was gasping for air, tears in his eyes when she growled her frustration and began stomping away, back down the road. "Kenzi wait!" He finally managed, but she kept walking. He cursed at himself for not warning her ahead of time and began chasing after the woman. He grabbed her arm and she spun around.

The palm of her hand connected with his face. Merlin stood there, stunned. "If you would let me explain!" He bit out harshly, "I thought this would be a good place to teach you some of the more complicated and volatile magic. I can't rightly do that in a posh hotel suite can I?" He felt mildly satisfied at the expression of contriteness that softened her face.

"Oh…" She pursed her lips and tried to smile an apology.

Merlin sighed and held out his hand to her. As much as he enjoyed nearly everything about her, there were times her moods became rather exhausting.

(*~*)

The rest of the weekend wasn't as much of an emotional roller coaster as that first day but by the last evening, exhaustion was certainly taking its toll on them both.

"Dude, I just can't do this, what is wrong with you!" She nearly screamed at him. Taking a step back she nearly lost her balance as the heel of her boot caught a root and snapped. Kenzi sunk down to the ground crying.

He knew he was pushing her, probably harder than he should. Sighing, he fought with himself over wanting to comfort her or to press onward. Merlin could sense her magic just below the surface itching to be called upon. So far all she had accomplished were simple parlor tricks; she was going to need to defend herself. "Try again Kenzi, you almost had it that time."

She was madder than hell, and now her favorite shoes were ruined. Ok maybe not favorite, because that would be unfair to all the other shoes and boots she loved dearly. Yet at this moment nothing mattered while she mourned her footwear. He began walking towards her, still talking, and suddenly it was more than she could handle. "Go. Away!" She screamed and shot out a hand towards him.

He flew backwards in a way he had not done for centuries, luckily, or not, a nearby tree halted his flight and he hit the trunk. All his wind knocked out of him as he slid to the ground groaning. Blinking a few times, he pushed himself up to a sitting position just in time to see Kenzi running awkwardly towards him in a panic.

"Omygod omygod omygod, are you alright, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean, oooh I don't know what happened," she rambled on in a high pitched voice.

He rubbed his head and smiled goofily at her, chuckling softly, "I need to be careful what I wish for. Ow…"

She slugged his shoulder, which did nothing to help the throbbing in his head, "Totally not funny!"

"But it worked," his eyes were sparkling with pride and pain.

Her light grey blue eyes took on a look of steeled determination, "You owe me some new boots mista'!"

Pushing himself up a bit more, he reached out and put his hand on her neck pulling her to him in a heavy kiss. She half-fell into his lap and after a few moments of heat, they broke away from the kiss.

"So was that my reward for slamming you into a tree?" She teased.

He gave her a sly look, "Do it again- without the emotional tantrum and I'll buy you those boots you were looking at in the shop the other day." Merlin had been considering buying them as a gift for her anyway, but if he could turn it into a bribable commodity, he certainly wasn't above that.

Kenzi's face was an open book and she did nothing to hide her excitement. The high pitched squeal cutting into Merlin's ear drums. He mused briefly what Arthur would have thought if he ever brought such a girl home to the castle, but then he caught himself. He hadn't considered what Arthur would have thought for… actually, as he thought to himself- he couldn't remember the last time he had consciously thought about Arthur other than to explain very briefly to Kenzi about some historical aspects of his life. Merlin was thankful she was already up and moving away from him so he wouldn't have to explain the look that must have been on his face. He bit back a sigh and prepared himself as she turned around.

(*~*~*~*)

Merlin was chuckling as his eyes looked over the top rim of his sunglasses. Kenzi was strutting through the store showing off her soon to be new footwear. He did have to admit to himself that the added length the six inch heels gave to her legs was a gorgeous sight to behold, although how anyone could walk in those things was a mystery he would probably never be able to figure out, even with a few more centuries of contemplation.

Once they were done shopping and back in the car Kenzi's wave of excitement continued. "Wait 'til Bo sees these! Her feet are gonna be so jealous!" She spouted in her sing-song voice. "Ya know babe, I was thinking…"

"That's dangerous," he quipped as he started the Porsche.

Kenzi glared at him and he realized her mood had become a bit more serious. "I was thinking," She continued, "I don't know how I'm going to explain to Bo how I managed to get these. I think it's time…"

"No," the warlock stated firmly. "It would put us in too much danger."

"Whoa, ya know I'm getting really sick of this sneaking around bullshit. She's my best friend and I can't keep this from her forever."

"It won't be forever, Kenzi. Just not yet."

"When?" A sour look crossed her face.

Merlin sighed as he pulled out into traffic. "I don't know."

"Faeking hell man! You have told me about all this magical power you have and I think I've demonstrated that I can take care of myself now with it. I can't keep my bestie in the dark. She's my sister and it just is so totally wrong to lie to her anymore! Don't you have a clue what that's like?"

He sucked in a breath and bit the inside of his cheek, concentrating on the road.

"Oh so what, gonna give me the silent treatment now? Really mature dude."

Merlin snapped back, "I'm thinking."

"Yeah whatev! At this rate I'll be dead in the ground of old age before you decide," She knew it was a low cut the moment the words left her mouth. She heard his sharp intake of breath and could see the strain in his face.

It was a thought he had purposely pushed out of his mind since the night he met her. He knew he was taking a chance to finally find some real happiness among the centuries of darkness and solitude. That one sentence reminded him of his immortality and her limited life. It was unfair to ask her to keep this all from her friend, especially as he was becoming more entwined with her. "Kenzi, we're both tired after this weekend, how about we talk this over after a nice hot shower or something."

She scoffed at his cop out, "Just take me home, k?"

"Kenzi…"

"No, dude. I can tell when I'm getting the brush off. I just want to get home and get changed. Then you can take all the time you need to go figure out the answer to life, the universe, and everything…"

"Forty-two."

She gave him a snarled grimace, his joke falling flat. "Just," she sighed and turned to look out the window, tears stinging her eyes, "Just take me home."

(*~*~*~*)

Kenzi was so pissed off. The entire weekend had worn her down, emotionally and physically. She wanted nothing more than to confide in Bo about everything that had been going on. After cleaning herself up, she got dressed and put on her new boots. Hell if she was going to take them back, or refuse to wear them, the boots had done nothing to deserve her ire. After everything else was in place – bodice, hair, tights, and makeup – she laced them onto her feet and putting on a brave façade she strolled into Bo's room to show off her new feet. She wanted to go out tonight and get wasted. Over a month of sobriety was going to be purposely thrown out the window.

She tried to give Bo a story about the boots having been on layaway. Which if the succubus had been paying attention, she would have seen through the lie, knowing the shoes came from a store that didn't offer that type of purchase. Instead Bo had her nose planted in a book that on the exterior made Kenzi roll her eyes, although she had a brief thought about borrowing it to read herself later on.

By the time she finally dragged Bo, who relationship wise was visibly worse off than Kenzie in that department, into the Dal things as usual went down the toilet rather quickly. For starters – Bingo night was a complete bust. Finding herself stuck in Dyson's body was probably the weirdest thing that had ever happened to her, but she did have to admit, out loud, that those new boots did look fabulous. On a weird note, one that she might have to speak with Merlin about later… if they ever spoke to each other again was her magic. While the others in the room, save the doc, were all fae, the differences were clear. It seemed all of their super powers were tied to their bodies, for Kenzi though, she felt her magic travel with her into the wolf-man's form.

It was an internal struggle between the wolf and her magic at first, until she took a moment to focus as Merlin had been teaching her, and they soon calmed. He had tried to explain some of the differences, and why he hadn't fit in with the fae community, but until this moment, she hadn't quite understood. Actually Kenzi still didn't, but at least she felt a small step closer to it. She wasn't sure what to feel when Dyson left the Dal in her body, except that if he so much as put one scuff on the new boots, she was gonna kill him.

(*~*~*~*)

He watched her walk away. Kenzi hadn't so much as looked at him during the rest of the drive. He spent the rest of the afternoon staring into a glass of amber liquid. The ice he originally added was long since melted and he still had yet to take a sip of the scotch. He watched the colors change outside the wall of windows. He could hear in his mind the voice of a friend long gone calling him an idiot and a girl and whatever else he could think of for just sitting on the couch and letting probably the hottest woman he'd known in nearly his entire long life, slip through his fingers. Gods he was a fool. His was allowing his own selfish sense of preservation that had developed over the centuries of life to rule his actions.

Arthur was right, he was a coward. Draining the glass in a manner that would have made Gwaine proud Merlin stood up and grabbed his coat and keys.

(*~*~*~*)

The street and the lot were eerily empty of cars when he pulled up. He noted Kenzi's flatmate's yellow car and a couple of others were the only ones there. He was just getting out of his own when a plain looking sedan pulled up. He smiled in relief as he saw Kenzi step out.

"Hey," He said with a sheepish grin moving towards her.

"Hi," Kenzi responded without her usual dramatic flair.

"Wow, really pissed at me. I get it, I probably deserve it," Merlin knew she was angry with him, but he didn't realize how mad until this moment. He stood in front of her, unintentionally blocking her from walking away. "Listen, I know things went a bit south earlier. I'm sorry for that, love. It's just been so long since I was in a position where I had anyone I could actually trust or hell, even care about. Or someone who cared about me…"

"Um, now's not a good time," she responded in a slightly deeper voice.

"But that's just the thing, time," He rambled on, "I've had so much of it, and most of it was spent alone. I reacted badly, for that I can only apologize..."

"No, really dude, this is seriously not a good time for you to do this," Dyson responded in Kenzi's voice. He glanced at the car; he had to get Lauren back into the Dal soon.

The man in front of Dyson laughed, "You are unbelievable. I know you're upset, and I'm not saying I don't deserve this whole passive-aggressive attitude, but just hear me out will you?"

"Look man, I cannot stress to you enough that I can't deal with you right now," Dyson was becoming seriously impatient with this kid. He figured it was someone Kenzi had dated as he didn't look too much older than the Russian girl. He would have to speak with her later about her human dates finding their way to the Dal. There was too much trouble that could come of it if they were found.

Merlin sighed, "Alright, just know that I'm sorry, and I'm willing to actually sit down and talk about it, ok?" He took a step forward and leaned down to kiss her. The millisecond his lips met hers he stopped and pulled back.

Dyson did his best to play along, but he noticed the shift and the awkward seeming young man disappeared. When he pulled back the blue eyes had become a tempest of dark emotion.

"Where's Kenzi?" His voice was deep and serious with an almost otherworldly tone.

The werewolf knew, even without his normal senses that the gig was up. Something about the man in front of him screamed of a power that was not to be trifled with and he wondered what type of fae this man was, "She's safe, and in my body. I need to get into the Dal now so it can all be sorted out."

"I'm coming with you then." It was not a question or a request, it was a demand.

"Not happening, my friend. Look I don't know who or what you are, but I'll be sure to pass along a message."

A groan from the backseat of the car alerted them both to Lauren beginning to awaken. Dyson pushed by the unknown man and opened the back door of the car. He struggled a bit in the weaker body to get the woman out. Merlin snorted but made no move to assist.

"You know if you really are her friend, maybe you could give me a hand getting this one inside. Since it's obvious you're not going to leave," Dyson commented, recognizing that Kenzi's body was almost too weak to do this alone.

Merlin rolled his eyes and smirked before moving to pull the waking form out of the car. He recognized her as the doctor who had tried to run away from Lachlan, but there was a dark aura about her. Following Dyson he led the woman into the Dal. His eyes met what he assumed was Kenzi's for a brief moment before she turned away with a pout, which was nearly laughable in the body of the tall blond man with the beard. The others were speaking to each other and he could immediately tell that whatever was happening in here had affected everyone but Trick.

Kenzi saw him come in and it was a fight within her to maintain her concentration. She felt Dyson's wolf briefly acknowledge that he was there, but it dismissed him quickly as if he wasn't a threat. She pouted at the conflict inside the foreign body. It was Merlin, and he was obviously here for a reason. Normally when he was a round she couldn't take her eyes off of him, but it was as if the fae eyes refused to see him. Then she remembered how mad she was at him and let the fae part win out in ignoring him.

Dyson noted the indifference with which everyone treated the man who was assisting him. He made a note to inquire more when he got back to his own body.

Trick was finally ready and began to lay out the circle around them all. Merlin stood back, half-hidden in the shadows and watched. At first nothing happened, and the warlock realized that the blood king had dropped the last syllable of the chant. Rolling his eyes, Merlin looked at the circle with glowing eyes and finished the magic. The person in Kenzi's body was looking right at him when it happened.

Dark shapes rose up and it didn't take long until the group in the circle was back into their normal bodies. The tall blond man rushed to one of the women lying on the floor. Kenzi noticed the light fading out of Merlin's eyes and wondered briefly why Dyson had been looking at him. He smiled sadly at her and she felt herself begin to respond. Then she recalled her argument with him earlier and scowled. While the others were busy with Ciara, she moved towards him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly.

"Hoping to talk to you," he said softly.

Kenzi took a breath. She still felt the hollowness inside her that had been in Dyson and she really wasn't in the mood to 'talk' at the moment. Part of her wanted nothing more than to fall into his comforting arms, but she was finding the secret keeping leaving her almost as empty as the wolf felt. "Are you ready to let me introduce you to my friends?"

He cringed and glanced at the door, "I'm ready to talk about the possibility."

It was not the answer the gypsy was wanting. "Know what dude? It's been a long day, you know so whatev'. When you are ready to man up and come out of the shadows, give me a call. 'til then, go screw yourself."

She turned and walked over to the bar. Merlin mentally kicked himself. He had been ready to concede to her the moment he left his apartment. He nearly talked himself out of it a few times on the way over, but resolved to do it. Outside when he saw Kenzi, or who he thought had been Kenzi, he knew he made the right decision. Once he realized it wasn't her that he'd been talking to, that resolution began to fail. Inside the Dal with the magic of the fae so strong around him, it reminded him of why he chose to wear a pendant that hid him from these people. Fitzpatrick had been one of only a handful that had seen him for something other than a tool. Lachlan was another and the fact they were both here in the same city made the warlock curious, but also afraid of its significance.

He recalled the many decades of being hunted, by both the dark and light for the simple fact of what he was. In their eyes he was a trophy to be won and it had been the dark that had finally caught him. It was another few decades at their hands, with an underfae that could suppress his magic stuck in the same cell with him. The tortures they used were something that made the human witch hunts look like a walk in the park. It was not a part of his life he wished to recall.

It was near the end of the Great Fae War that Merlin managed to escape. He willingly allowed himself to be subjected to the worst pain he had ever encountered in order to 'die'. His body was thrown into a pit with other underfae that fed off the bodies of the dead. Away from the creature in the cell, his magic began to rekindle and he awoke just in time to use the small bit of strength he acquired to teleport out. He made his way back to the ruins of Camelot and hid in the vaults for a very long time, only emerging when the need was absolute. It was there, shrouded in spells of protection that he crafted the pendant and vowed to never make willing contact with the Fae again.

He cursed himself for nearly allowing the raven-haired girl to suck him back into it. Merlin turned and left without anyone being the wiser, or so he thought.

Dyson was having trouble concentrating on …something. He almost couldn't remember what it was, until he spied Kenzi sitting at the bar with a sad look on her face. Ciara was thanking Bo for saving her, so he moved towards the human girl, *"And you…"

"Yes?"

"You are weak, pathetic, and you need glasses."

She let out a small laugh of disbelief that held no humor in it. She had just watched the man who was probably the love of her life walk out. "Oh wow," she said blinking back the tears, "That's kind of mean."

"It's a miracle you've survived this long, Kenz. You just might be the strongest person I have ever met," he said with true sincerity before taking her into his arms.

"You know, I learned a few things about you, too," She pulled back from the embrace and looked up at him. "Being inside you felt very empty. You're missing something huge in here, aren't you?"*

He turned to glance at Bo, knowing exactly what Kenzi felt. He could see it in her eyes, almost as if she was feeling the same thing. Dyson glanced towards the door where the man had been. "Whoever he is, he cares for you."

She inhaled sharply, "Yeah but if he really cared he wouldn't choose to stay in the shadows, would he?"

Dyson gave her an understanding smile, "Sometimes we have no choice in our secrets." He held his finger to her lips and stepped backwards towards Ciara.

Kenzi cast her gaze at the door and bit her bottom lip wondering if she had been too hasty in dismissing the fact that Merlin at least wanted to talk about the situation. She figured it was best to let them both cool off and she'd call him tomorrow. Right now, she was ready for something majorly alcoholic that she could drown in.

* * *

_Between the * is transcript from Original Skin (ep 2.9 of Lost Girl) Those words are not mine, just used and abused for my plot. Just like Lost Girl and Merlin._


End file.
